Follow the Ranger (what-If)
by Astronema2345
Summary: What If Mack's escape plan failed. Will his team find him?


"The prisoner stop him!" Flurious ordered Mack continued to run as Lava Lizards and Chillers started chasing him. Mack tries to fight them off but more lizards come and grab his arms. "Let me go!" Mack said as the monsters drag him towards Flurious and Moltar.

"You thought you could get away red ranger?" Flurious asked "That was kind of the point." Mack said "I told you keeping him in a cell was worthless we should destroy him while we have the chance." Moltar said

"No not yet he can still be of use to us." Flurious said "Take him away." Flurious ordered Mack struggled as they began to walk. "And how is that dear brother?" Moltar asked "We can still use him as bait and then when the rangers come we will destroy them." Flurious said

(The Hartford Mansion)

"Yes!" Spencer yelled The rangers plus Andrew turned around "I got a location on Mack's signal." Spencer said "Alright then let's go." Ronny said Everyone ran as fast as they could

(The Woods)

Mack is tied up to a pole and is back inside the cell struggling to get loose. "Give it up red ranger!" Moltar said "You won't be escaping this time!" Flurious said "Oh yeah well just you wait my friends will come and save me." Mack said

"That's the plan red ranger, your friends will try to rescue you and your megazord, but let's see if they save two things at once." Moltar said "You'll never get away with this." Mack said "We'll just see." Flurious said

The rest of the rangers are in the forest looking for Mack and their megazord. "Okay, so what do we do now?" Dax asked "Everyone split up and find Mack, and the megazord alert anyone if there's trouble." Will said "Right." Everyone said and then they scattered

Else ware…

Mack is struggling trying to get free. "Time is running out red ranger." Flurious said "Just you wait, i'll get free and rip your army to shreds." Mack threatened "I don't think so." Flurious said he used his staff to torture Mack. Mack screamed in pain.

"HEY!" Ronnie and Will yelled Flurious and Moltar gasped and turned around "Let go of our friend." Will ordered "Guys, get out of here!" Mack yelled as he leaned forward. "Chillers!" Flurious yelled "Lava Lizards!" Moltar yelled

Chillers and Lava Lizards started running towards the two rangers. The rangers ran towards them. Ronnie did a front flip and kicked the lava lizard in it's stomach. Will grabbed 2 of the chillers arm and bashed them together and they fell down.

Rose snuck behind Moltar and grabbed the keys from his back pocket. She went to the cage and unlocked it. "Rose?" Mack asked "Yeah, it's me, hold on." Rose said she untied the rope and Mack was free.

"Thanks." Mack said he rubbed his wrists together. "Let's help the others." Moltar turned around. "The prisoner!" He yelled "Get him!" Many chillers and lava lizards started running towards them.

"Everybody ready?" Mack asked "Ready!" Everyone yelled

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

"Ha! Kick it to overdrive red ranger!" The red ranger yelled then strikes a pose

"Ha! Kick it to overdrive black ranger!" The black ranger yelled then strikes a pose

"Kick it to overdrive blue ranger!" The blue ranger yelled then strikes a pose

"Ha! Kick it to overdrive yellow ranger!" The yellow yelled then strikes a pose

"Ha! Kick it to overdrive pink ranger!" The pink ranger yelled then strikes a pose

"CALL TO ADVENTURE POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE!" The rangers yelled then strikes a pose

"Let's get them." Mack yelled

"HA! YAHHH!"

The rangers start running towards them. Mack did a triple back-flip and kicked a lava lizard in its chest. "Drive saber" Mack yelled he sliced a chiller in the arm then punched it and as one more was behind him he did a back-flip then did a roundhouse kick. "HA!" Mack yelled

Ronnie runs then jumps and kicks two chillers in the stomach. She uses her claws and twirls around then lands on her feet. Ronnie turns around and grabs a lava lizards hand then flips them over.

"Sledgehammer!" Will yelled he twirls around and all the chillers fell down. He grabs a lava lizard and throws it at the rest. Then he twirls and kicks a chiller, rolls under another chiller and kicks its foot. He punches a lava lizard in its stomach twice and blocks a chillers arm before it could hit him. Will grabs the chillers arm and flips it over.

"YAH! HUH!" Rose yelled while doing a front flip and lands on her feet. She turns around and blocks a lava lizards hand then its foot. Then she blocks another lava lizards foot from coming at her. As another one was running towards her she does a back flip and lands behind it and kicks the lava lizards back.

"We fight again!" Moltar yelled Dax was fighting Flurious and Moltar. Flurious twirled his staff around to hit Dax's foot but he jumped over it. As Moltar was shooting Dax did skid and then ran towards Moltar. Mack comes over to help. He slashes Flurious with his sword and does a back flip as Flurious tries to hit him with his staff.

He does a double back flip and lands on his feet. Mack growls. "This time I will finish you!" Flurious yelled "I don't think so!" Mack yelled he then runs, jumps into the air and shoots at Flurious. He then lands on his feet.

Flurious screams in pain then disappears in thin air. Dax shoots at Moltar. "Fall back!" Moltar yelled and everyone disappears in thin air.

The rangers turn around and yell "POWER RANGERS! YEAH!"


End file.
